Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gas discharge structure for discharging gas existing in a battery cover to the outside thereof.
Related Art
For example, a lithium-ion battery used for an electric vehicle is placed in the vehicle in a state where the lithium-ion battery is accommodated in a case. As described in Patent Document 1 listed below, there is a known structure for discharging gas generated within the case to the outside thereof. In this structure, a dedicated pipe designed for discharging the gas to the outside of a vehicle compartment is connected to the case, and this dedicated pipe is drawn out to the outside of the vehicle compartment.